(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip structure capable of smoothing slope of signal during conversion, and, more particularly, to a chip structure capable of elongating the input time of a signal to obtain the effect of smoothing the signal.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Mobile phones have become a widely used electronic product at the present day. The demand for mobile phones not only lies in fashionable and novel appearance with particular design, but also it is fastidious about the functions thereof. For that reason, the mobile phones with the functions of digital cameras have been commercially available for a long time.
The digital camera combined within a conventional mobile phone has a function of adjusting the focal distance of the digital camera. The function of adjusting the focal distance is performed by a voice coil motor to obtain the best photographic effect. However, the driving signals received by the motor are used for moving straight up or straight down, so that the motor would be instantaneously turned on and off. And this would result in an unwanted and easily heard noise when the mobile phone is in use.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, the inventors propose a chip structure capable of smoothing slope of signal during conversion based on their research and development for many years and plenty of practical experience in order to improve the above drawbacks.